


Juno and Scott

by mercutiglo



Series: Drunken Penumbirds [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Chickens, Drunk Stealing Chickens, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Inspired by my fic "Peter and Harold" and a story about someone on a scooter wearing a trenchcoat with a chicken, I present my latest fic, about Juno Steel and a Chicken.I hope silly bullshit like this becomes my brand





	Juno and Scott

“Juno, it’s the middle of the night, what are you-” Peter stopped in his tracks when he saw what was happening.

 

Juno was sitting on the couch in the living room, holding a chicken and a glass of bourbon, staring blindly at whatever shitty streams they played at 3am. Peter stood in the hallway for a good few minutes before Juno looked over to notice that he was there. “Oh. Hey.”

 

“Juno.”

 

“Peter.”

 

“Why do you have a chicken?”

 

“Okay so here’s the deal.” He paused to take a sip of his drink and pet his newest foul friend, who clucked happily at the attention. “So his name is Scott and I had a client earlier this evening ask for me to find him. So I found him.”

 

“And what, might I ask, is your plan for giving him back to your client?”

 

“Well, Scott’s kinda a lil shit, but he has a kind soul. The client was asleep by the time I found him. Mainly he’s a little shit.” As Juno said this, Scott the chicken pecked at Juno’s fingers that were wrapped around his glass. Juno nearly lost a hold on the glass, but barely managed to keep it in his hands. “What, you want some? Fuck it, here,” he said, lowering the glass so that the chicken could take a drink. 

 

Peter determined that a drunken Juno was enough to deal with as it was, he didn’t need a drunken chicken too. He swiftly walked over and grabbed the glass out of Juno’s hands, narrowly avoiding the pecking of Scott’s beak. “Juno, what are you going to do with a chicken until tomorrow morning? You can’t just let it walk around the apartment.”

 

Juno looked up, his eyes wide and sad, as he wrapped both of his arms around Scott. “I’m going to sit here and pet him and keep him company. He’s my new best friend. And then in the morning I’ll consider giving him back.”

 

“You mean in the morning you  _ will _ give him back.”

 

“.... I’ll consider it….”

 

Peter sighed. “Well, until then…” He went into the bedroom for a minute and grabbed pillows and a couple blankets, bringing them back out into the living room. “Might as well make yourself comfortable so you can get some sleep.”

 

Juno pulled Scott a little bit closer. “Who said I was tired? I don’t need sleep. You’re just gonna take Scott away if I fall asleep, you’re sneaky like that.” 

 

“Juno, I don’t even know who Scott belongs to or where to bring him. I’m not going to take Scott away from you. But I do know that you need to get some sleep if you don’t want to look like a drunken lunatic who wants to steal the chicken you were sent to retrieve when you give him back tomorrow.” 

 

Juno’s eyes narrowed as Peter reached his arms out to grab Scott from him. He pulled Scott closer for a moment, scratching the top of his head and giving him a little kiss before handing him over gingerly to Peter. Scott didn’t seem all too pleased about being separated from Juno, but calmed down once Peter set him down in the armchair next to the couch, in Juno’s line of sight. Peter gave Juno one of the blankets along with some of the pillows, and wrapped another one of the blankets around the chicken, who seemed to settle down into the warmth of it.

 

Peter walked over to the kitchen and filled a large cup with some water, and set it on the sidetable near Juno’s head. Peter then sat down at the end of the couch where Juno’s feet were, moving them so that he could get comfortable, and wrapped the remaining blanket around himself. He looked at the screen where Juno had been watching whatever late night stream, and immediately got suckered in to the story line, at least for the five minutes before he himself fell back asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written entirely sober I would like to make that very clear. I just thought it was funny. (Also it's 666 words I'm very proud of that)
> 
> As always, kudos/comment/subscribe if you enjoyed the drunk shenanigans. I suspect there will be more. (Also I'm working on writing more stuff here in April for Camp Nano my brain has been a hellscape recently so it's fun)
> 
> I would like to thank Hannah from the Kaleidotrope discord for the wonderful inspiration story.


End file.
